Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris
center|600px |cameos = Urban Ninja |videolength = 2:08 |previous = Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler |next = Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga |appearingactors = Nice Peter EpicLLOYD |rappers = |locations = Hannibal, Missouri}} Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris is the third installment of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series. It features the 16th President of the United States, Abe Lincoln, battling against actor and martial artist, Chuck Norris. It was released December 8, 2010. Cast Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris Lyrics Abraham Lincoln: Four score and 65 years in the past, I won the Civil War with my beard. Now I'm here to whup your ass! I've read up on your facts. You cure cancer with your tears? Well, tell me, Chuck, how come you never sat down and cried on your career? You're a washed up has been on TV selling Total Gyms. And you're gonna lose this battle like you lost Return of the Dragon. I'll rip your chest hairs out, put 'em in my mouth. I'll squash you like I squashed the South. I never told a lie and I won't start now. You're a horse with a limp. I will put you down! Chuck Norris: This isn't Gettysburg, punk. I'd suggest retreating. For I invented rap music when my heart started beating. Chuck Norris doesn't battle. He just allow you to lose. My raps will blow your mind like a verbal John Wilkes Booth. Abraham Lincoln: I've got my face on the side of a mountain. You voted for John McCain. I've got a bucket full of my head, and I'm about to make it rain. You block bullets with your beard? I catch 'em with my skull. I'd make fun of Walker, Texas Ranger, but I've never even seen that show. Chuck Norris: I am Chuck Fucking Norris! I've spread more blood and gore than 40 score of your puny Civil Wars, bitch! I split the Union with a roundhouse kick. I wear a black belt on the beard that I grow on my dick! I attack sharks when I smell them bleed. I don't go swimming, water just wants to be around me. My fists make the speed of light wish that it was faster. You may have freed the slaves, but Chuck is everyone's master! Trivia *This, as well as Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, is the only rap battle where the announcer does not say "Begin" in the beginning of the rap battle. *This is the first battle with an actual location. *Nice Peter has stated in a Monday Show that this battle was almost iPhone vs Blackberry, with YouTuber iJustine playing iPhone, while Peter would have dressed up as a giant blackberry. *This, John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler were all made on a $50 budget. *Suggested by: Fenrakk101 Poll Related videos File:Lincoln VS Norris - Behind the Scenes-0|Behind the Scenes Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD